


Rescue Prime AU: Annoucement

by Burntuakrisp



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Announcements, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntuakrisp/pseuds/Burntuakrisp
Summary: This a message to all fans of Rescue Bots and Prime and wishes to see them crossover.





	Rescue Prime AU: Annoucement

This isn't much as a story; rather it is announcement/spreading awareness of my Rescue Prime AU.  
An AU where the Rescue Bots and the Burns Family fight alongside the Autobots against the Decepticons.  
You see one of my favorite crossovers are Transformers Prime and Transformers Rescue Bots.  
It's fun to compare them because they are so different from each other, yet they take place in the same continuity.  
But it is disappointing that there is a huge lack of pure crossovers between these two series.  
They either are discontinued, not taken seriously, or triple-crossover with a different franchise.  
I’d write a fanfic myself, but when it comes to fanfiction, the words in my head never come out the way I want them too.  
I’d just butcher the way how Optimus talks, or something else.  
So I write this message to anyone who’s good at writing fanfiction and has an interest in this AU what so ever.  
If you want to show support, wish to assist, or share ideas of this au, let me know in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> (I have written a lot of Rescue Prime AU ideas on my Tumblr account burntuakrisp with the tag “Rescue Prime AU”)


End file.
